Aku Datang Untukmu
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: “Jangan khawatir, Arkangel. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.” Uru x Ark.


**Aku Datang Untukmu**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uranborg x Arkangel**

**Summary: "Jangan khawatir, Arkangel. Aku berjanji, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Uru x Ark.**

**Warnings: shonen-ai, fluff, smut**

**

* * *

**

**Aku Datang Untukmu**

.

.

.

**_Jangan takut berjalan sendirian_**

**_Ada aku turut menuntun jalan_**

**_Saat hatimu diserang kesepian_**

**_Aku datang_**

* * *

Derap langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang jalanan terjal itu. Keempat orang sesama pembasmi Genjuu—Claudia, Douma, Geiss, dan Uranborg—kembali berkumpul untuk melaksanakan suatu misi. Kali ini bukan berdasarkan perintah kerajaan Miyagi untuk membunuh seekor Genjuu, tapi semata-mata untuk menolong sahabat mereka yang seorang lagi. 'Saint' Arkangel, atau akrab disapa Ark, mantan Holy Paladin dan juga kekasih dari Uru (Uranborg).

"Hei, Uru!" Douma memanggilnya dari belakang sembari terus mengikuti Genjuu-Ou muda itu. Nafasnya memburu karena lelah berlari semenjak mereka tiba di istana tua itu. "Apa kau yakin Ark ada di sini?!"

Uru terus tergenggam di tangan, siap menumpas siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya. "Tentu saja. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang yang kucintai," balasnya dingin.

"H-hei! Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" pinta Claudia ketika melihat Uru berlari menuju ke sebuah tangga di ujung jalan. Jelas tampak bahwa putri bungsu dari keluarga Kerajaan Miyagi itu lelah, sama seperti pengawalnya yang setia mengikuti di belakangnya.

Uru tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. Baginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Ark dari tangan mereka...

**_

* * *

Redam badai, lakukan dengan tenang_**

**_Hujan ini akan engkau kalahkan_**

**_Kalau hatimu percaya padaku_**

**_Aku datang_**

* * *

Ark membuka matanya. Ia terbangun di atas sebuah kasur empuk dalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Memandang ke sekelilingnya, ia tidak bisa mengenali lokasi keberadaannya saat ini. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing ketika ia mencoba mengingat alasan mengapa ia bisa muncul di tempat tak dikenal ini.

_Bukankah semalam aku baru saja akan pergi tidur? Tapi saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap...ukh..._

"Sudah sadar?"

Ark tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Berdiri di hadapannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ketiga Genjuu-Ou sebelum Uru—Sephaird, Alfaird, dan Aurora. Ketiganya menyunggingkan senyum berarti ketika melihat Ark refleks mencoba mencari pedangnya, yang tidak bisa ia raih dimana-mana.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak bermaksud jahat," Aurora tersenyum seraya mendekati keturunan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. "Kami hanya bermaksud mengetes kalian."

"Mengetes kami...?" Ark menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Alfaird mengangguk. "Kami ingin mengetes rasa cinta dan kepercayaanmu pada Uru, sebagai kekasih yang ditakdirkan untuknya."

"Bukankah kami sudah membuktikan bahwa kami berdua saling mencintai?"

"Yeah, tapi kami masih ingin tahu lebih lanjut," Sepha menyeringai usil. "Dulu kau tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, bukan? Kami ingin mengetes, apakah sekarang kau sudah mempercayai Uru sepenuhnya."

Ark terdiam mengerti. Tapi pertanyaan lain muncul di otaknya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dalam istana ini telah kami sebarkan berbagai perangkap dan muslihat," Aurora menjelaskan. "Jika rasa saling percaya kalian begitu besar, maka Uru akan dengan mudahnya menghiraukan muslihat itu dan mencapai tempat ini. Jadi, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah memikirkan tentang rasa percayamu pada Uru."

Ark memandang pintu di belakang Sepha dan Alfaird. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, perlahan mulai memohon agar Uru cepat menemukannya dan membebaskannya, agar mereka bisa lulus dari ujian ini. Ketiga Genjuu-Ou itu hanya tersenyum dan ikut menunggu kedatangan si penyelamat di dalam kamar itu.

_Uru...aku di sini...!_

**_

* * *

Jangan takut kehilangan pegangan_**

**_Ada aku berimu kekuatan_**

**_Agar dirimu mampu untuk bertahan_**

**_Aku datang_**

* * *

Uru tersentak. Ia baru saja merasa mendengar Ark memanggilnya. Karena itu, konsentrasinya sedikit buyar dan ia berhenti bertarung melawan para Genjuu yang kini tengah menghadang kelompok mereka. Douma yang tampaknya menyadari hal ini berniat berteriak memanggil sang raja muda, tapi tiba-tiba saja Claudia jatuh tersungkur ketika Genjuu berbentuk leopard melukainya.

"Claudia!"

"Tuan Putri!"

Uru kaget mendengar suara Geiss dan Douma yang mengkhawatirkan Claudia yang terluka. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia heran. Di mana Genjuu yang telah melukai sang putri tomboy itu? Dan juga, kemana perginya Genjuu lain yang memerangkap mereka?

Dan seketika itu, Uru tersadar bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi.

"...Sephaird sialan!" ia menggerutu kesal dan berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun sebelum ia pergi jauh, ia berpesan, "Geiss! Douma! Kalian tinggalah di sini dan jaga Claudia! Tenang saja, semua Genjuu itu hanya ilusi. Mereka akan hilang begitu kalian menyadarinya!"

Douma baru saja akan protes dan bertanya apa maksud Uru ketika ia menyadari bahwa para Genjuu itu sudah menghilang. Ternyata ucapan Uru benar. Maka, ketiganya memutuskan untuk berhenti sampai di sini dan menyerahkan usaha penyelamatan Ark selanjutnya pada Uru seorang sementara mereka menunggu sepasang kekasih itu kembali.

**_

* * *

Kau jadi samudera, aku langitnya_**

**_Memeluk dunia kita berdua_**

* * *

Ark membuka matanya. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Uru muncul untuk menyelamatkannya. Kenapa? Padahal ia sudah berdoa pada Shinshoukou agar kekasihnya itu selamat dan segera muncul untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Ia juga sudah terus menerus memikirkan tentang Uru. Tapi di mana gerangan Genjuu-Ou muda itu sekarang?

"Apa kau berhenti memercayainya?" goda Sepha.

Ark mendelik marah ke arah sang Enretsu Ou. "Belum."

"Bukankah sampai saat ini dia belum datang juga? Itu pasti karena kau tidak mempercayainya."

"Tidak, aku percaya pada Uru!"

Ark kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa, kali ini memikirkan tentang Uru lebih keras. Ia mengingat tiap detil pada figur Uru. Suara, ekspresi, wajah, gerak-gerik, sifat—semuanya. Ia memohon lebih keras, agar Uru cepat-cepat muncul di hadapannya, menyelamatkannya...

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Ketiga Genjuu-Ou tetap bersabar menunggu, sembari mengamati Ark yang tak henti-hentinya berdoa dan mencoba memanggil Uru, memberitahunya tentang lokasinya. Namun perlahan, doa itu memudar, karena Ark lelah menunggu dan kecemasan yang berlebihan mulai menguasainya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Uru tidak juga muncul?. _Harapan Ark mulai menipis, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar sebelum pintu kamar itu didobrak dengan kasarnya.

"ARKANGEL!"

**_

* * *

Menyelamatkanmu_**

**_(A gentleman saviour, a knight in shinning armor)_**

* * *

Mata biru es itu terbelalak lebar begitu mendapati sosok kekasih hatinya, sang Genjuu-Ou Uranborg, akhirnya sampai di kamar tempatnya disekap. Sephaird, Alfaird dan Aurora tersenyum penuh arti melihat penerus mereka tampak letih setelah berlari dari dasar sampai ke puncak istana ini, melewati berbagai halusinasi dan muslihat yang telah mereka pasang. Uru sendiri kini berdiri bertopang pada Ryuushinken, luar biasa lelah karena mendaki berpuluh-puluh tangga untuk mencapai tempat ini.

"Arkangel..." mata Uru tertuju pada Ark, yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang, "...aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, seperti sumpahku padamu."

Ark terlalu terkesima melihat kedatangannya sehingga reaksinya melambat, dari baru kembali normal ketika melihat Uru jatuh berlutut saking lelahnya. "Uru!" ia berteriak memanggil namanya, menghampirinya dan merebahkan kepala sang Genjuu-Ou pada pundaknya.

**_

* * *

Tetap di sampingmu_**

**_(From the cold of winter, through an endless summer)_**

* * *

Tahu bahwa ia kini berada dalam pelukan hangat kekasih yang ditakdirkannya, ia balas memeluk tubuh besar Ark. "Arkangel...apa kau terluka?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak...aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Uru..." Ark tersenyum tulus, mengobati rasa lelah Uru yang terus mengkhawatirkannya sampai sesaat tadi.

"Syukurlah...Arkangel."

**_

* * *

Aku datang untukmu_**

* * *

Keromantisan mereka terganggu ketika ketiga Genjuu-Ou itu memutuskan untuk bertepuk tangan. Sedikit kesal, Uru bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ark. Ia menatap ketiga leluhurnya itu dengan jengkel. Tanpa perlu ditanya, Sephaird maju untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Uru.

"Jangan marah. Kami hanya mengetes seberapa besar rasa cinta dan rasa percaya kalian berdua terhadap satu sama lain."

"Bukankah itu tidak perlu?" Uru mendengus. Ia meraih lengan Ark dan melanjutkan, "Aku dan Arkangel saling mencintai. Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku padanya."

Aurora tertawa kecil. "Kami tahu. Tapi kami hanya ingin memastikan."

"Dan kalian sudah cukup membuktikan pada kami tentang hal itu," tambah Alfaird.

"Selamat, raja kecil," Sepha menyeringai usil.

Ark melempar senyum bahagia pada Uru, yang membuat sang Genjuu-Ou melupakan kekesalannya kepada leluhurnya. Seperti biasa, tanpa pandangan waktu, tempat dan suasana, ia mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut di pipi Ark, yang membuat si mantan Holy Paladin bersemu merah.

"Well, well, sepertinya kami mengganggu," Alfaird mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang!" sambung Sepha riang.

Ketiga Genjuu-Ou itu pergi, menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Ark membantu Uru berdiri dan sedikit memapahnya. Bersama-sama, mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ketika mereka tiba di tempat di mana Claudia, Douma, dan Geiss menunggu, Ark disambut dengan senang hati. Setelah banyak tangis haru dari Claudia dan omelan dari Douma agar tidak membuat mereka cemas lagi, kelompok itu berjalan meninggalkan istana tua tersebut.

"Uru...?"

Uru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membiarkan ketiga teman mereka berjalan memimpin di depan, sementara ia menunggui Ark yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya di barisan paling belakang.

"Ada apa, Arkangel?" ia menyentuh lembut pipi kekasihnya itu, gerakan yang biasa atas usahanya menenangkan Ark.

Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Jika biasanya Uru yang selalu mengambil inisiatif untuk menciumnya, kali ini Ark lah yang mencium sang Genjuu-Ou terlebih dahulu. Yah, meskipun itu hanya sebatas ciuman sesaat, tapi itu cukup membuat Uru terkesiap, dan pipi Ark merona merah.

"Ark—?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Ark memotong pertanyaan Uru, "Aku mencintaimu dan mempercayaimu, lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Lebih dari sahabat kita, orang tua kita, atau siapapun. Aku bersumpah padamu untuk mencintaimu dan mempercayaimu selalu."

Uru tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku juga mencintaimu dan mempercayaimu, lebih dari sahabat kita, orang tua kita, atau siapapun, selamanya."

**_

* * *

Kau jadi samudera, aku langitnya_**

**_Memeluk dunia kita berdua_**

**_If you were the ocean then I'll be the sea_**

**_Wherever you may go, that's where I'll be_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**


End file.
